The use of belted electronic components (resistors, disc capacitors, diodes, etc.) is one of the most convenient handling techniques for the electronics industry. The leads of components are pre-straightened and generally aligned and equally spaced on the belt so that they may be fed directly into insertion machines or testing devices without intermediate handling. However, the speed and efficiency of subsequent operations using belted tapes is reduced and complexity is increased when the components are not precentered on the taped belt.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,971,193 and 4,021,292 disclose taped belt electronic component centering devices in which spring-loaded fingers center electronic components that are being fed by a conveyor to a component taping means, and the component opens the centering fingers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,651 discloses a means for actuating the centering fingers of an electronic component feeding and taping machine. More specifically, a rotating cam surface opens and controls the rate of closure of centering fingers in timed relation with the feeding of the components to the fingers, in order to prevent bending delicate leads while providing the centering function.
However, non of the prior art provides for or ensures that the component remains centered during transfer from the centering station to a subsequent handling station such as a lead taper. Thus, lateral shifting of the components relative to the feed path can occur, resulting in the need for recentering of the components prior to insertion or requiring greater tolerances in subsequent operations such as lead forming and inserting.
Accordingly, it is an object of the instant invention to provide a method and apparatus for centering such components, wherein a centered condition is maintained until subsequent handling such as taping of the components is performed.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed disclosure.